City Lights
by Unquixotic
Summary: Because of that fateful night, she loved watching the city lights. Ever since then, she would always stay up just for the them, even if it reminded her of him.


**City Lights**

Sitting alone on her windowsill, Kari gazed at the colorful lights of the city. They looked so beautiful this time of year, shining more brightly than ever. A little known fact about her was that she often stayed up just to see the city at night. She loved how the lights lit up the city, especially during the holiday season. She had loved them ever since that fateful night with _him_, how they drove almost to the outskirts of the city just so she could see the city lights. It was the last night she had spent with him, before he had decided to take off again for good. Ever since then, she would always stay up just for the city lights, even if it reminded her of _him. _

A whole year had passed and tonight was the anniversary of his departure. Kari was almost tempted to break her little "tradition" tonight, skipping the lights and going out with her friends instead. They had invited her to go to a winter festival with them, but at the last minute she had decided to not go. For some reason, something was telling her that she shouldn't, compelling her to stay home tonight. She didn't know what this feeling was, and even though it didn't make sense, she decided to follow it anyway. Now, Kari was beginning to regret her decision. Unwelcomed memories of him and emotions resurfaced as she continued to stare at the city lights. Tears began streaming down her face at the thought of _him_. She knew this would happen, ending up alone and crying her eyes out on Christmas night.

She didn't understand, why did she still feel this way about _him _when he had left her so long ago? This wasn't fair, why did she have to suffer for something that _he _had done? Kari normally wasn't one to point fingers, but _he _was the one to blame for making her feel like this. What had made it worse was the fact that he left on Christmas, the supposed happiest day of the year. Well, she wasn't exactly feeling happy at the moment. Right now, all she felt was the pain and loneliness that he had left her with.

She had so stupidly fallen for him, loving him and believing that he felt the same. Kari couldn't believe that she had been so naїve into thinking such things. Believing all the things he said about "loving" her and how he would always come back to her. Ha! She now knew how all of that was fake. She should have been smarter than that, than to fall for all the lies he told her. Kari knew that he never actually loved her, and that he never was coming back. This was all his fault, giving her a cynical outlook on love.

Wiping the last of her tears, Kari turned her attention back to the window. Looking up at the night sky, she watched as the fireworks went off, their bright colors lighting up her face. Though she was angry with him, she couldn't help wishing that he was there with her. Continuing to the stare outside, she saw the words "This is for you..." in fireworks, it seemed as if they had the loudest bang. Whoever that message was meant for, she knew it wasn't for her. Upon hearing the doorbell ring, she had got up to answer it just before the second message popped up into the sky.

_I love you, Kari!_

Not caring if the person saw her in her pink panda pajamas, she opened the door.

"Hel- oh my god..."

Kari couldn't believe it, there he was, right in front of her. She had came face to face with a person who just moments ago, seemed like a distant memory, it felt almost as if she had seen a ghost.

"I know you're probably mad at me and wondering where I've been this past year," he started, "but before you say anything, I want you to just listen."

Kari nodded, signaling for him to continue.

"I know it was stupid of me to take off like that, and I'm sorry that I took so long to get back to you. The thing is though, I couldn't come back without the perfect gift..."

Pulling out a black velvet box from his coat pocket, he opened it up to reveal an eighteen karat white gold engagement ring. Gleaming so brightly in the dark, it truly was the most beautiful ring Kari had ever seen. The ring band itself looked to have cost a fortune, three round side stones on each side of the princess cut diamond. She became at a loss for words when she saw him going down on one knee.

"Kari Kamiya, will you marry me?"

* * *

**a/n:** And that my dear boys and girls, is my gift to you this holiday season. I bet you're all thinking, "But that can't be it, we don't know if she says yes or not. We don't even know who the mystery man is! We want more!" Now, now, I left those out for a very good reason. This is a gift fanfic, so that means the outcome and the pairing can be anything you want it to be. That's what makes it a gift, it satisfies all... mostly.

Anyway, I know this isn't my best, but it's the holidays and I really wanted to get this done as soon as possible. So, until we me again for a new chapter of "Now and Then," goodbye.

Oh, and blah, blah I don't own Digimon etc.


End file.
